Class V dental restorations, those on the lower third of the tooth, are the least durable type of dental restoration and are quickly increasing in placement due to a rapidly aging society. Water and bacteria mediated destruction of the dentin/restoration interface is the main cause of failure. Maintenance of integrity between the restorative material and surrounding tissue is an unexplored route to increase lifespans of Class V restorations to shield the vulnerable adhesive interface from bacteria-mediated degradation, promote restoration stability, and increase restoration aesthetics. Tissue attachment to current Class V restorative surfaces does not occur as current restorative materials lack any activity designed to influence tissue responses. This lack of attachment reveals the vulnerable dentin/restoration interface and exacerbates Class V failure. Functional tissues near Class V restorations may be able to naturally prevent subgingival plaque and lead to longer lifespans by exploiting the tissue. Our central goal is to develop new materials and apply experimental approaches toward reducing Class V failure. In Aim 1, we aim to understand oral cellular activation responsible for signaling and test candidate molecules for their ability to survive enzymatic degradation. In Aim 2, we will demonstrate our system enables biocompatible, facile, rapid, and robust delivery of biofunctional molecules to the material surface and retains molecules through a series of challenges meant to simulate the oral environment. The results will potentially extend lifespans of Class V dental restorative materials and reduce longterm healthcare costs. This training grant will provide pivotal opportunities to learn techniques including flow cytometry, high resolution X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy, and molecular biology techniques. Improved understanding of these techniques will further my progress toward becoming an independent academic researcher at a dental school.